loxg_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
List of Worldwide Leagues
The Fellowship of Extraordinary Men: England, 1190s *'Robin Hood' (Robin Hood) *'Ivanhoe' (Ivanhoe) *'The Black Arrow' (The Black Arrow) *'Sinbad '(One Thousand and One Arabian Nights) *'Altair' (Assassin's Creed) Sindacato Di Uomini Straordini: Italy, 1500s ''Milo Rambaldi ''(Alias)Sandro Botticelli (GUARD) *'Ezio Auditore da Firenze '(Assassin's Creed II) *'Leonardo Da Vinci' (Real) *'Sandro Botticelli' (Real) *'Orlando/Mona Lisa' (Orlando: A Biography) *'Vizzini' (The Princess Bride) *'Solomon Kane' (Solomon Kane) Les Hommes Mysterieux (1st): France, 1708-1715 *'D'Artagnan '(The Three Musketeers)' ' *'Athos' (The Three Musketeers) *'Aramis '(The Three Musketeers) *'Porthos' (The Three Musketeers) *'Phillip' (The Man in the Iron Mask) *'Captain Blood I '(Captain Blood) *'Captain Geoffrey Thorpe '(The Sea-Hawk) Prospero's Men: The Blazing World, 1680 - 1695 *'Prospero '(The Tempest) *'Caliban '(The Tempest) *'Ariel '(The Tempest) *'Don Quixote '(The Ingenious Hidalgo Don Quixote of La Mancha) *'Christian '(The Pilgrim's Progress) *'Amber St. Clair '(Forever Amber) *'Captain Robert Owe-Much '(The Floating Island) *'Orlando '(Orlando: A Biography) The Society of Gentlemen: England, 1787 - 1799 *'Lemuel Gulliver '(Gulliver's Travels) *'Sir Percy and Lady Blakeney '(The Scarlet Pimpernel) *'The Reverend Dr. Syn/The Scarecrow '(Doctor Syn) *'Fanny Hill' (Fanny Hill) *'Nathanial Bumppo/Hawkeye/Pathfinder/Deerslayer '(The Last of the Mohicians) The Guild of Extraordinary Gentlemen: England, 1870-1878 Oliver Twist '(Oliver Twist)'' *'Richard Sharpe '(Sharpe's Devil) *'Sir Francis Varney '(Varney the Vampyre) *'''Phileas Fogg (Around the World in Eighty Days) *'Dorian Grey '(The Picture of Dorian Grey) *'Jack Harkaway '(The Jack Harkaway Stories) *'Adam '(Frankenstein, or the Modern Prometheus) *'Spring-Heeled Jack '(Penny Dreadful) *'Count Allamistakeo '(Some Words With a Mummy) *'Sapathwa '(The Blue Dwarf) *'Takezo Kensei '(Heroes) The Legion (1st): United States, 1876 When the thousand year old vampire Kurt Barlow first came to America in 1870, he sought only to create an army of vampires to overrun and devour anyone in their sight. He begin digging up the most infamous dead, Bll the Butcher in New York, and Angel Eyes near the Mexican Border. These two would lead his army of american vampires, which he named the Legion. While the three were the most intelligent of vampires, the rest were merely brutish and beastial, making them only good as minions. *'Kurt Barlow' ('Salem's Lot) *'Angel Eyes '(The Good, the Bad, and the Ugly) *'William "Bill the Butcher" Cutting '(Gangs of New York) *'Lee '(The Magnificent Seven) *'Calvera '(The Magnificent Seven) *'Jill McBain' (Once Upon a Time in the West) *'Mammy' (Gone With the Wind) *'Orry Main '(North and South) *'Liberty Valence '(The Man Who Shot Liberty Valence) *'Drago' (McLintock!) *'Cicatrice/Scar '(The Searchers) The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (1st): England, 1898-1899 Professor James Moriarty "M" '''(Sherlock Holmes) ' Mycroft Holmes '(Sherlock Holmes)' Campion Bond '(James Bond)' *'Miss Wilhemina Murray (Dracula) *'Captain Nemo '(20,000 Leagues Under the Sea) *'Allan Quatermain '(King Solomon's Mines) *'Dr. Henry Jekyll/Mr. Edward Hyde '(The Strange Case of Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde) *'Hawley Griffin '(The Invisible Man) The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (2nd): England, 1900 - 1918 '''Mycroft Holmes (Sherlock Holmes) *'Miss Wilhemina Murray' (Dracula) *'Allan Quartermain, Jr. '(King Solomon's Mines) *'Orlando' (Orlando: A Biography) *'A.J. Raffles' (A Thief in the Night) *'Thomas Carnacki' (Carnacki the Ghost-Finder) *'Professor Challenger' (The Lost World) *'Gabriel '(The bible) Les Hommes Mysterieux (2nd): France, 1910 - 1913 *'Robur the Conqueror '(The Master of the World) *'Arsene Lupin '(The Arsene Lupin Collection) *'Nyctalope '(The Nyctalope Series) *'Fantomas '(The Fantomas Series) *'Monsiuer Zenith the Albino '(The Sexton Blake Stories) *'Erik '(The Phantom of the Opera) The Legion (2nd): Central Powers, 1917-1918 *'Kurt Barlow '('Salem's Lot) *'Robert Angier/The Great Danton' (The Prestige) *'Angier Teleportation Clones' (The Prestige) *'John Mallory' (Duck, you Sucker! or A Fistful of Dynamite) *'The Wicked Witch of the West' (The Wizard of Oz) Die Zwielichthelder (1st?): Germany, 1909 - 1918 Luftkapitan Mors aside, the entirety of this German league was comprised of villainous personages; three were madmen and two were monsters. Intent on profiting from the war in Europe, they were able to turn the English and French leagues against one another. *'Dr. Mabuse '(Dr. Mabuse the Gambler) *'Dr. Caligari '(The Cabinet of Dr. Caligari) *'Cesare' (The Cabinet of Dr. Caligari) *'Dr. C.A. Rotwange '(Metropolis) *'Maria '(Metropolis) *'Herr Luftkapitan Mors '(German Dime Novels) Die Zwielichthelder (2nd): Germany, 1918-1930? This second league wa ostensibly the same as the first incarnation of Die Zwielichthelder. The disappearance of Mors around the time of the end of the Great War left his luftship without an owner, and it was subsequently commandeered by the German government as covertly as possible. The mercenary attitudes of the various members of Die Zwielichthelder ensured that they continued to cooperate in the interest of the Weimar Republic. Now headed by the spymaster Baron Kroll, this league became the tool of embittered German nationalists who still seethed from the harsh reparations forced upon Germany by the allied powers. As the Nazis came to power Die Zwielichthelder seemed to fall into obscurity, their ultimate fate unknown. *'Baron Ennesfred Kroll '(Solar Pons) *'Dr. Mabuse '(Dr. Mabuse the Gambler) *'Dr. Caligari '(The Cabinet of Dr. Caligari) *'Cesare '(The Cabinet of Dr. Caligari) *'Dr. C.A. Rotwange '(Metropolis) *'Maria '(Metropolis) The Surrogate League of Extraordinary Gentlemen: England, 1950 Harry Lime '(The Third Man) *'Miss Jane "Worrals" Worralson (Worrals Investigates) *'William Samson, Jr./"The Wolf of Kabul" '(Wizard and Hotspur) *'Peter Brady' (The Invisible Man) *'Professor James Gray' (The Beano) *'The Iron Warrior' (Thrill Comics) The Wild Bunch: United States, 1957-1958 *'Sal Paradise '(On the Road) *'Dean Moriarty' (On the Road) The Greyfairs: England, 1956-1961 Harry Lime (The Third Man) *'Jimmy' (James Bond) *'Miss Night/Emma Peel' (The Avengers) *'Hugo "Bulldog" Drummond '(Calling Bulldog Drummond) The Seven Stars *'Miss Wilhelmina Murray' (Dracula) *'Captain Universe' (Captain Universe) *'Vull the Invisible' (The Ranger) *'Mars Man' (Marsman Comics) *'Silk Satin' (The Spirit) The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (3rd): England, 1968 * 'Gabriel '(The Bible) The League of Extraordinary Gentlemen (4th): England, 2008 * 'Gabriel '(The Bible)